


Always

by Lilyyuri



Series: Rainbow Rhapsody [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyyuri/pseuds/Lilyyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Easy Access'.</p><p>Kurt and Puck take their relationship to the next level- going out to 'Scandal'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is starting to look a lot like a series- and yes, there will be part 4, at the least, and I've been trying to come up with a name for this series and I have nothing, and I mean NOTHING! So, in my grand tradition of keeping the love flowing I ask you, humbly, to help me… Credit is promised. 
> 
> Spoilers: To all and every 'Glee' episode that ever aired. Basically I took all that happened and worked it into the story, but ignored some things completely because in my world Puck and Kurt are dating and Puck wasn't involved in some creepy affair with Shelby, Karofsky didn’t transfer schools, and Kurt isn't with Blaine anymore… 
> 
> I've started writing this series on the first break this show took this season, probably around episode 4 or 5, and since then I've been developing my own little fantasy universe for my favorite boys to play in, so there really aren’t many spoilers, because the new episodes don’t really fit in my world and so I tend to mostly ignore them. Though I am watching them all and sometimes things slip unconsciously in. So I apologize if I've caused anyone to be spoiled by mistake.

**..oo00oo..**  
** Always**

 

 

Kurt walked into the 'Lima Bean', rummaging through his bag looking for his wallet. He was supposed to meet Blaine for coffee fifteen minutes ago but he got delayed by Mr. Schue and his well meant but completely unhelpful ideas of counseling, lucky for Blaine they did not share a Spanish class and therefore he was exempt from this particular brand of torture. He did text Blaine that he was going to be late, he just hoped Blaine won't be too offended and leaves. Ever since they broke up and started seeing other people it was harder to find time to get together for a coffee or a talk and that sucked, because Kurt liked his talks with Blaine, who was the only person who actually enjoyed talking fashion with him.  
Kurt lifted his eyes to locate Blaine and spotted his ex sitting in their usual table. Kurt was just about to wave and call for Blaine's attention when he saw David Karofsky heading towards the table. Kurt discreetly moved behind a nearby pillar to watch. He was happy for Blaine and David, he really was, but since that time when he caught them both in the locker-room cheating on him behind his back he hadn’t really had a chance to see them interact and, well, he was curious.

David carefully placed two cups of scalding hot coffee on the table and slid into the seat in front of Blaine. Blaine beamed at him and Kurt wanted to roll his eyes because this was classic Blaine- getting his boyfriend to bring him coffee and make him feel like it was a privilege. He's done it to Kurt all the time, just turning on his charm and getting away with murder. From the look on David's face he didn’t seem to mind one bit, and it still amazed Kurt to see the transformation in David Karofsky when he was smiling- it was as if there were two of them, Karofsky, the jock who walked around growling and frowning and acting like a complete douche following Izimio around, and then there was David, the boyfriend who was, and Kurt couldn’t believe he was actually thinking it, sweet.

"What are we looking at?" Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the whisper in his ear, and turned around slowly with narrowed eyes, mostly to cover up for the fact that his heart was in his throat, to face Puck,

"What are you doing here?" He hissed as he pulled Puck behind the pillar with him, "Shouldn’t you be at Artie's doing geometry homework?" Puck grinned wide,

"All done!" He declared, but Kurt didn’t look much convinced- after all, he knew who he was dealing with and Puck was a genius when came to worming his way out of doing homework, "Why are you spying on your ex?" Kurt flushed and held his head high,

  
"I'm not spying!" Now it was Puck's turn to look unconvinced, but before Kurt could launch himself into one of his 'holier than thou' moods Puck grabbed his elbow and started dragging him towards the table where Blaine and David were sitting.

"Sup?" He greeted as he slid into the seat next to David without an invitation, leaving Kurt to roll his eyes at Puck's rudeness and take the seat next to Blaine.  
"Hey guys." Blaine aimed one of his blinding smiles at them and Kurt could see the flattening of Puck's smile, who still thought Blaine was a tool no matter what Kurt said. "Kurt, I thought we said we'll meet at five."  
"I sent you a text saying I'd be late," Kurt answered as he rose back onto his feet, "I'm going to get coffee, anyone wants anything?" The others shook their heads and Kurt left, leaving the three boys looking at each other uncomfortably until he returned, balancing a huge paper cup of his favorite coffee and a plate of cookies for Puck.

"So, what's new?" Kurt asked with a slightly forced smile, because while he and Blaine got along very well when it was just the two of them, and he was pretty sure Puck and David had enough to talk about when alone it seemed the four of them simply couldn’t find common ground and Kurt knew it was because both Blaine and David felt guilty for the whole cheating thing and Puck resented both of them for the same reason.

"Well, David and I went to the local gay bar last week." Blaine said his voice a little uncertain- while he and Kurt were quite comfortable in their gay skins Puck and mostly David were still getting used to their new status and therefore more sensitive to the subject. Well, David was anyway, Puck was… actually Blaine has never met anyone who was as comfortable in their own skin as Puck was and Blaine knew for a fact that the only reason he and Kurt were not all over each other in the halls was because of Kurt and not Puck. Kurt's surprised voice dragged Blaine back from his thoughts,

"There's a gay bar in Lima? A real one?" Blaine smiled,

"Yes, it's in West Lima, it's called 'Scandal'." Kurt looked quite impressed and Blaine wanted to laugh, ever since he met Kurt, the dark haired fashionista walked around in firm belief he was the only gay in the village so to speak and that he was simply biding his time until he could move to New York and live the fabulous gay life he was destined to live and was denied simply by being born in Lima, Ohio. Hearing there was a gay bar right here in his hometown must have shaken Kurt's beliefs to the core.

"It’s a really cool place, Wednesday is drag night," Blaine continued with a smile at Kurt's wide-eyed expression, "They all love David, apparently he's been adopted as their mascot or something." David rolled his eyes at that, it had actually been quite embarrassing and Blaine could try and play it cool all he liked but he was jealous! Apparently being a burly football player went a longer way with the local gay community than Blaine's pseudo-innocent schoolboy looks.

"How did you get in?" Kurt asked curiously and all three boys rolled their eyes,  
"Fake ID's, babe, don’t tell me you don’t have one." Kurt flushed at Puck's words, scowling into his coffee, turns out he was the only decent teenager around and while he no longer looked like an eleven years old milkmaid he still looked younger than Puck, David or Blaine and he seriously doubted he could fool anyone he was over 21.

"I never needed one before." He answered primly, lifting his chin up. Puck, who knew the expression on Kurt's face all too well leaned in and brushed his lips against Kurt's cheek,

"Wanna go and be gay in that club?" He asked, not that he was much eager to be in a roomful of gays all drooling over his angelic looking boyfriend who was oozing innocent and sweetness and was probably the wet dream of every pervert out there but he could picture the look on Kurt's face when he'll first step into a place like that and it was definitely worth the hassle of having to growl away idiot people off his boyfriend,

"Well… It would be nice to go dancing." Kurt replied hesitantly, it would be quite an adventure going to a gay bar no doubt but going there with Puck could definitely backfire- if they liked David's burliness they'll go mad for Puck's six-pack and bad boy act and Kurt wasn’t sure their relationship was strong enough yet to let Puck loose in a roomful of horny gays.

"Great! We should go this Friday!" Blaine cried happily, clapping his hands together, because David could be a real grouch when he wanted and dancing in a gay bar was definitely crossing a line for him and at least if Kurt was there Blaine won't have to sit and watch David knocking back beer after beer that strangers bought for him while he played designated driver/jealous boyfriend in the corner.

"I'll hook you up with my fake ID guy." Puck told Kurt, grinning wide. Before Kurt had time to get worked up over the fact Puck had _a guy for fake ID's_ , David got up from the table,

"Blaine, we need to get going." Blaine nodded and rose to his feet as well. Kurt looked curiously as David helped Blaine into his coat. It was sweet; it really was, to see David Karofsky acting like a gentleman for a change. They said their goodbyes and Blaine and David left the coffee shop, leaving a smiling Kurt and a frowning Puck behind. Kurt turned and caught his boyfriend's expression,

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt's smile grew wider, and he reached to cover Puck's hand,

"Because I'm glad to see them both happy with each other, they're a cute couple." Puck snorted,

"I don’t think Karofsky knows what cute means." The two exchanged a smile, "Hey, we don’t have to go to that gay club if you don’t want to."

"No, no, I want to." Kurt insisted, "It would be great!" He smiled, hoping he didn’t look as freaked out as he felt. The idea of being able to be himself completely was appealing, he couldn’t deny that but Kurt had never been in a situation where he didn’t have to tolerate looks and whispers and even worse for being who he was and he wasn’t sure he could let go enough to actually have fun. Puck raised an eyebrow, not entirely believing Kurt but if there was one thing he learned about Kurt Hummel in the time they've known each other it was that when Kurt decided something- wild horses couldn’t overturn his decision.

**..oo00oo..**

 

 

"Kurt, you have to stop fidgeting, they'll never let you in if you look this guilty." Blaine was about to reach his hand and place it on Kurt's shoulder but the look in Puck's eyes made him rethink the move and instead he stepped closer to David, half hiding behind his back.

"Babe," Puck said as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders and forced his boyfriend to look him in the eye, "You have to relax and play it cool." They were standing in the parking lot of 'Scandal' ready to get in when Kurt decided to have a meltdown over his fake ID.

"But I look nothing like the picture in my ID, it says I'm 37!" Kurt was panicking, and to be honest it wasn’t all the ID thing, this was a major step and suddenly he felt like he was better off staying in his room dreaming of a fabulous life in New York, but he knew very well that said fabulous life will not be anything fabulous if he stayed in his room. So he was willing to make that step and walk into his first gay bar but he wished he didn’t have to lie his way in. A small part of him hated the others for being so cavalier about it and another was envious of that same attitude.

"Nobody is looking at the ID's anyway, you just smile that gorgeous smile of yours and don’t say a word and we'll be in, ok?" Puck said as he cupped Kurt's cheeks. Kurt sighed and nodded, if they made it this far it would be stupid not to go in just because he looked nothing like his ID photo.

"Ok, let's go." He said and Puck smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips before letting go of Kurt and the four of them made their way to the door, Kurt's hand clasped firmly with Puck's. When they entered the bar a bored looking man asked for their ID's, Kurt tried not to panic again and play it cool, flashing a tight lipped smile at the man while he held out his fake and utterly unconvincing ID. Puck wanted to roll his eyes- Kurt was absolutely worthless when it came to playing it cool. It was cute, yes, but they would have to work on it if they ever wanted to get out of the house and do something other than going to watch a Disney movie. Pulling Kurt behind him before he could do something that will get them kicked out like opening his mouth to say something he led the way into 'Scandal'.

Kurt looked around him curiously; in his mind gay clubs were glamorous and bright, full of beautiful people laughing and talking while holding colorful drinks in their hands. This place looked like… a regular bar, a little like the sports bar his dad used to sometimes go to before his heart attack. It was a little disappointing to be honest. Following his friends to the bar Kurt carefully leaned against it and tried to watch everything around him discreetly and not openly stare at anyone, especially the kissing couples. Puck, who was seated on a bar stool pulled Kurt between his knees and wrapped his arms around him, Kurt looked so out of place it was quite painful to watch, especially the way he looked at the other couples kissing and blushed like he's never done anything himself before. David flagged down the bartender, who came over with a huge smile plastered on his face,

"Dave! Great to see you again! Place hasn’t been the same without you," Next to David Blaine was scowling darkly and glaring daggers at the bartender who seemed to have only eyes for David. David on his part, looked rather embarrassed with the unwanted attention,

"Hey Max," He mumbled, and Kurt winced a little at the expression on Blaine's face- being on first name terms with a hot bartender who was overly friendly while your boyfriend stood next to you was not the way to go!

 

"So, what will it be?" David looked at the others before returning to grace the bartender with a small smile,

"Three beers and a Coke," Kurt cleared his throat loudly, "Sorry, one diet Coke." The bartender gave another one of his flirtatious smiles to David and took off to get their order.

"Blaine!" Everyone turned to see a guy about their age approaching with a big, almost predatory smile plastered on his face. Blaine looked a little shocked but quickly recovered and flashed one of his trademark smiles,

"Sebastian. I didn’t expect to see you here." The boy, Sebastian, graced Blaine with another winning grin,

"I didn’t plan on coming tonight, but now I'm glad I decided to come." Kurt and Puck watched the exchange curiously. From the way David's face clouded it was bound to be fun to watch. David cleared his throat loudly and broke the spell this Sebastian guy had over Blaine, who turned and blushing slightly rubbed the back of his neck,

"Sebastian is a new Warbler," He explained the group, though no-one cared much, "I met him when I went over to Dalton to give the guys tickets to 'West Side Story'." Sebastian, whose eyes never left Blaine's face, beamed at him,

"Blaine is a legend among the Warblers; I just wish I was there for his reign." Blaine flushed a deeper shade of pink at the praises, before he turned to see Kurt and Puck looking at him like Christmas had come early. He didn’t dare to look at David,

"Anyway, these are Kurt and Puck," He gestured and the two nodded their heads, hiding smiles, they didn’t bother with a wave as Sebastian didn’t even turn his head towards them. Kurt was mesmerized, he'd never seen Blaine this uncomfortable before and the success of the evening heavily depended upon Blaine's next words and how he was going to introduce David. Boy, this was way better than reality TV! "And this is David, he's my boyfriend!" Blaine tried to smile as he looped his arm in David's, pressing against him. David didn’t even bother with a verbal response and simply growled at Sebastian. Kurt and Puck watched with satisfaction as Sebastian seemed to notice David's presence for the first time and more importantly, his size, and his face paled considerably,

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Sebastian said without meaning it much, "I'll see you round." He told Blaine before he quickly slipped away. Puck let out a snort of laughter,

"Oh, man, that was fun!" He crooned and Kurt elbowed him in the stomach, just because they both enjoyed the show there was no need to be rude,

"Here you go Dave!" The hot bartender returned, in the worst moment possible to hand drinks and ogle David. Blaine was positively fuming and Kurt wondered what would have happened if it was still him in David's seat. Somehow he couldn’t picture Blaine getting so worked up over the bartender's flirting if it had been Kurt. Without a word Blaine turned and marched further into the club, his posture stiff. Kurt and Puck turned to look at David, who gathered up his and Blaine's beers,

"If you'll excuse me…" He nodded his head to Kurt and Puck before heading after Blaine. Puck let out a disappointed noise seeing their entertainment go. Kurt shook his head fondly and turned in the circle of Puck's arms to face his boyfriend,

"Having fun babe?" Puck grinned as he grabbed his beer and took a long swallow. Kurt looked around him again, now that David and Blaine were not there anymore the feeling of not belonging returned by a tenfold,

"I don’t know, it feels weird," He admitted, "Everyone's so much older than we are, it just feels… weird." Puck looked around at the people around them with a slight frown,

"No they're not. Most of these guys are like in college or something," Sometimes Puck had a feeling Kurt had trouble remembering his actual age- most of the time he walked around looking at everyone like they were kids and he was the only adult in the place but right now he acted like he was a tween and everyone else was a decade older. "Look, will it loosen you up a bit if we put some alcohol in you?" Kurt shook his head,

"I can't, I'm driving." He said, besides, it wasn’t like he'd pulled the short stick and got stuck with the sober duty- he didn’t drink anyway so he was the perfect guy to take when you go out on a night of binge drinking. He looked up at Puck, who gave him one of his famous grins and pushed his beer away,

"I'll drive." Kurt smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, because he knew how much Puck liked to pretend he was a badass by breaking the law on drinking and other illegal things, and if Puck was offering to abstain from drinking so that Kurt could do it, it meant he really wanted this night to work out. Kurt sighed and rubbed his face, he was acting like an idiot and he was going to ruin their night before it even started,

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you but I'm fine, I just… I'm going to the bathroom." He kissed Puck again and slipped from his grip, walking as quickly as he could without looking at anyone towards the bathroom. Shutting himself in the far end cubicle, Kurt took some toilet paper and used it to take down the lid and sit on it, his head in his hands.  
What the hell was wrong with him? This was what he wanted, this was what he needed, and here he was, on his first night out in a gay bar and he couldn’t bring himself to actually enjoy the experience! He was pathetic, that's what he was, he was pathetic and a little kid who couldn’t even enjoy what was meant to be some sort of rite of passage as a gay man and it really bugged him that people like David Karofsky, who was just starting to discover his way back from Narnia to the closet door was feeling quite at home here and even Puck! Who wasn’t even officially gay was having more fun than he was!

Puck! Kurt's head snapped up, he had left his very hot and extremely flirtatious boyfriend in a roomful of gays by himself! Kurt jumped up and ran out of the cubicle tossing a glance at the mirror on his way out to make sure his hair was still in place as he rushed back to the bar, and there he was- his dutiful boyfriend sitting on his stool, drinking beer and laughing with some guy who definitely wasn’t Blaine or David! Gaga, that was just great, it was the icing on the worst night of his life and Kurt just wanted out, he didn’t care anymore if he had three other people depending on him to get back home, he just wanted to leave.

The cool night air was like a blast of sanity in Kurt's face and he breathed it deeply into his lungs, he needed to clear his head a bit before he entered his car and drove home if he wanted to make it there in one piece.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned to see Puck hurrying towards him, concern written all over his face, "Are you ok? Did something happen in the bathroom?" If someone came onto Kurt in that bathroom and made inappropriate offers, or worse- tried to touch him Puck didn’t care if he was in danger of being sent back to juvie, because nobody touches his boyfriend and gets away with it! He never actually felt this feeling of protectiveness towards any of the girls he's ever been with before, even Lauren Zizes, who was his longest relationship, was more likely to beat anyone who offended her in a bloody pulp than need Puck to flex his muscles for her. Kurt was different, it wasn’t so much that Puck thought he couldn’t defend himself, it was that for the first time in his life Puck wanted to make sure Kurt was healthy and happy and to be honest- he kinda liked this feeling. Kurt shrugged, trying to hold on to his anger and disappointment even though part of him warmed up at the thought of Puck worried about him,

"You should go back inside," He hissed through clenched teeth, "Or your new boyfriend will start to wonder where you are!"

"My what?" Puck was genuinely confused, what the hell was Kurt talking about? He closed his eyes briefly and bit his lip to stop a very ill timed smile from creeping up, "That was Nick Thompson." Kurt's blank expression indicated the name meant nothing to him, "He went to McKinley, two years above us, I used to play football with him back in junior year. He goes to OSU and he's home for the weekend." Kurt looked uncomfortable and guilty and Puck wanted to gather him in his arms but he had a feeling Kurt would see it as a sign of his own weakness and was more likely to draw further into himself than reciprocate,

"So, you just talked football with him?" Kurt stuck his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, rocking on the soles of his shoes, he felt silly for questioning Puck's loyalty but he wanted to make sure before he made a complete idiot of himself- while completely over Blaine he was still a little traumatized by the way things ended and he really didn’t want to have to go through that ever again, especially not with Puck.

"Actually we talked about what it's like to be gay in a place like McKinley." Puck answered with a shrug, and for a wild second Kurt hated him for being able to just say that and not care- after all, it's taken Kurt two long, hard years to try and make the school a little less awful place for gays, and he was still fighting while Puck just strolled in and enjoyed the meager fruits of his success but most of him was pretty much in awe and jumping over the moon for joy at hearing Puck referring to himself as gay, no matter how indirectly because it meant he wasn’t with Kurt just to prove a point.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I told him I'm hooking up with you, he thought I'm very lucky." Puck answered smugly, and Kurt felt himself blushing at Puck's grin, he couldn’t deny that if felt good to have Puck brag in him even if it was to people he didn’t really know,

"He knows who I am?" He asked doubtfully, why would someone who was two years older than them and on the football team know who Kurt was when up until this year pretty much no one outside Glee knew who he was. Puck grinned again and wrapped himself around Kurt,

"He said he wishes he had your guts back when he was in school." Kurt blushed and tried to shrug it off but Puck could tell he was warming up to the compliment in his coy, sweet way.

"Well, I don’t know about that…" Puck snorted and planted a kiss on Kurt's neck,

"Babe, you're awesome, everyone knows that!" Kurt leaned into Puck's embrace and offered his lips for a kiss. It was good to know he had his boyfriend back in his corner. And hearing that Puck thought he was awesome and capable and amazing would never get old and Kurt loved it that Puck wasn’t afraid to say any of this. "You hate this place," Puck whispered against Kurt's lips "What do you say we head back into town? We can go catch a movie, anything you want." Kurt smiled, he must have looked far more freaked out than he felt if Puck was willing to make such a sacrifice, and Kurt knew it was probably a one-time offer but he didn’t feel much like sitting in a dark theatre for two hours with Puck either snoring or trying to distract Kurt from the screen, besides, he had a much better offer-

"How about," He said, flattening his hands on Puck's chest and giving him a coy look under his lashes, "We head back to my place, my parents aren’t home…" Puck grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pushed him back with an expression of mixed disbelief and lust,

"You're telling me we came all the way to this dump when we could have been hooking up on your bed?!" Kurt laughed, his cheeks pinking at the thought of getting an uninterrupted night alone with Puck.

"Wait!" He cried, still laughing as Puck started pulling him towards the car, "We have to get Blaine and David," Puck made a face and shrugged- he couldn’t care less about these two when he could have Kurt all to himself, "We're their ride home." Kurt reminded him as he pulled his horny boyfriend behind him back towards the pub. He sincerely hoped Blaine and David were ready to go because if they were making out in some corner he will let Puck drag him back to the car and leave them both to find their own way home. As soon as they entered the pub they saw David looming menacingly over that Warbler idiot Sebastian, his expression all too familiar to Kurt who subconsciously drew closer to Puck,

"That can't be good…" He muttered and indeed, before anyone could do anything David pulled his arm back and landed a punch square on Sebastian nose. The entire bar stopped to look at the action and watched as Sebastian went down like a sack of potatoes holding his nose while blood was gushing between his fingers and moaning pitifully. Kurt stood rooted to the spot- he couldn’t believe David had just punched the guy! He was familiar with the threatening pose and the squaring of the jaw and it brought back flashes of the previous year. Kurt looked down at the boy rolling on the floor and wondered what exactly pushed him over the edge and thanking his luck for ending up with only a kiss from David rather than a broken nose.

Puck jumped into action and grabbed David's shoulders before he decided to finish off the job entirely, he had no doubt the idiot on the floor deserved what he got and probably more but he really didn’t feel like spending the rest of the night in a police station if the pub owners decided to involve the cups, he had better plans!

"Alright," He cried, pulling David towards the door and ignoring his growling, "We're out of here." He told the bartender and the bouncer who came to inspect the damage, "Let's go." He told Kurt who looked paler than a sheet and Puck wished he could just gather him in his arms and comfort him because he looked quite freaked out. Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him outside. Puck pushed David away as soon as they stood in the parking lot, "What the hell was that?"

"None of your business!" David growled and stomped to the other side of the car, and Kurt quickly opened it. The drive back town was quiet and tense, both Blaine and David refusing to utter a word. Kurt watched them through the rear-view mirror; they were sitting as far away as possible from each other on the back seat, each looking sullenly out of his window. Kurt was burning with curiosity as to what really happened back in the pub, but he knew he wasn’t likely to get any answers any time soon. It was pretty safe to assume the idiot tried to pick Blaine again and David got fed up with him but it didn’t really explain why Blaine looked so pissed off. It could be that they were probably banned from ever going back to that pub or maybe Blaine was just pissed David got there first.

In hopes of elevating the mood slightly Kurt turned on his I-Pod, filling the car with music. Puck couldn’t tell if he chose the single most annoying playlist on his I-Pod on purpose knowing that Puck would have a thing or two to say about it or not but the passionate way Kurt threw himself into the argument told Puck it was probably deliberate and it meant Kurt couldn’t bear the tension anymore than he could.

Taking advantage of the noise from the front seat Blaine stole a glance over at David, there was no argument that this night was a total disaster, but for the first time since they started dating Blaine was proud of his boyfriend. Not for throwing a punch, though if David hadn’t done it Blaine probably would have because man that Sebastian character was annoying! Blaine was proud and happy because David finally cared. Most of the time David was so busy trying to pretend he was something he wasn’t around other people and more often than not Blaine was left with a feeling he was just means to an end to David, deep down he knew that David cared about him, otherwise they wouldn’t have been together but getting David out of his shell felt like banging his head against the wall most of the time. Tonight he was a side of his boyfriend he rarely seen before, a side in which David didn’t really care who saw him or what they thought about his sexuality and more importantly, a side of David that actually cared enough about Blaine to risk getting arrested. Reaching over he took David's hand and entwined their fingers together.

David looked over in surprise, he figured Blaine was angry at him, and he probably had a good reason- he shouldn’t have punched that douche but he just couldn’t help it, the guy simply did not understand the concept of someone having a boyfriend and to stay out of their way! And while Blaine was far from being a damsel in distress that needed saving David just couldn’t bear another second of that smarmy smirk on that meerkat faced idiot. Squeezing Blaine's fingers David gave him a small smile, while he probably wasn’t off the hook completely he wasn’t in doghouse either and that was a good start.

At Blain's house Kurt dropped off his friends, watching them go into the house and hoping they will manage to work things out, because it would be a real shame if they broke up over a complete asshole like that Sebastian guy. A throat clearing next to him brought him back to the now and Kurt looked over to see Puck giving him an expectant look,  
"Are we going to sit here all night watching the Hobbit's lair or are we going to get to yours and fuck?" Kurt rolled his eyes; it was amazing how rude and crass Puck could be and how much he didn’t care.

When they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence Kurt walked over to the front door, sending Puck a seductive smile over his shoulder. Opening the door he quietly stepped in, Puck close at his heels. The house was dark and quiet, and Kurt hoped it was a good sign and Finn was gone and not sleeping.

"Finn?" He cried out softly, because if his brother was asleep the last thing he wanted was to wake him up.

"Yo, Hudson!" Puck yelled, and Kurt turned to him, ready to wring his neck,

"What was that for? I was hoping not to wake him if he's here." Puck shrugged as he peeled Kurt's coat from him, hanging it next to his letterman jacket,

"See, I was hoping to wake him up so we could kick his ass over to Berry's." Kurt opened and closed his mouth but didn’t object, it was a better plan than his but he preferred Puck to execute it so he won't be put in awkward position with his brother. They made their way to the second floor quietly when a disturbing thought struck Kurt,

"Wait," He hissed and grabbed Puck's arm before he could knock on Finn's door, "What if Rachel is in there with him?" Puck made a weird face and Kurt couldn't really tell if it was because he was grossed out by the thought of Rachel and Finn in bed together or if he was pissed that Rachel gave up her precious virginity to Finn and not to him, personally Kurt hoped for the former. Knocking loudly on the door Puck called out,

"Hudson! Berry! You better be decent in there because I'm coming in!" He turned the knob without waiting for an answer. Pushing the door open he peered around it, the room was dark and quiet and Puck flipped the light switch on revealing an empty room, and grinned wide, "Coast clear, babe." He announced triumphantly, turning around only to realize Kurt was no longer standing behind him, but the door to his room was open and inviting. Puck walked over and leaned against the door frame, looking at his gorgeous, barefoot boyfriend who was lying on his back, propped on his elbows and wriggling his toes towards Puck in invitation,

"Are you coming?" Puck's grin grew wider and he toed off his shoes before he jumped, spread-eagle on the bed. Kurt shrieked in laughter and rolled sideways to avoid the flailing limbs. Puck pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him deep. Kurt was so glad they'd left that bar because this was so much better! Perhaps in a while, when he'll feel more secure in his relationship with Puck they'll have another go at the whole gay bar thing, but for now he was just happy to be home and making-out on his bed with his hot boyfriend. He was just sliding his fingers through the rather long curls at the center of Puck's head, when his fingers met a particularly stubborn knot, Puck pulled his head back and hissed in pain and Kurt immediately drew his fingers back.

"I'm sorry!" Puck shrugged and rubbed the sore spot on his head, and Kurt leaned in to kiss Puck again, his fingers soothing Puck's skull softly, "Your mohawk is getting ridiculously long and shaggy." Puck lifted an eyebrow,

"You have a problem with my awesome and totally badass hair?" Kurt ran his fingers over Puck's fringe, pulling the hair to look at the length critically,

"I don't think you can call it badass if you can actually braid it." Kurt said thoughtfully and Puck slapped his hand away. Kurt leaned forward to bring his mouth close to Puck’s ear, “You know what was really hot?”

“When you didn’t wear so many clothes?” Puck muttered but Kurt ignored him,

“When your head was shaved.” Puck pulled back to look at Kurt in surprise,

“You liked that?” From some reason he couldn’t imagine Kurt being into shaved heads, but Kurt nodded and eyed Puck’s head hungrily and Puck shrugged, he did look good in practically anything, and especially out of it.

“Ok.” Kurt frowned,

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, let’s do it!” Puck said excitedly and pulled Kurt up as he rose from the bed. Kurt let Puck pull him up but he was quite shocked by the unexpected change of pace,

“Where are we going?” He asked, frowning in confusion because there was no way Puck could be serious!

“You said I looked hot with a shaved head, so let’s do it!” Puck grabbed Kurt’s hand began pulling him towards the bathroom,

“Are you really going to shave your head because of me?” Kurt was starting to feel the pressure, yes, Puck did look hot with a shaved head but Kurt didn’t really envision their night ending with him shaving Puck’s head! This was a big step, if he fucks this up Puck would never speak to him again!

“No,” Puck said, placing his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and peering into his face, “I’m shaving my head for you. You’re right, it is getting shaggy and I hate combing it, besides,” He added with a flirtatious wriggle of his eyebrows, “I’m not the one shaving it, you are.”

“That’s what I’m worried about...” Kurt muttered and turned to rummage through the cabinet to get the machine he used to shave his dad’s hair with. Taking out the whole kit Kurt turned back to Puck who was already shirtless, “Last chance to change your mind.” He warned, secretly hoping Puck will chicken out before he did but Puck seemed determined. On any other occasion Kurt would have loved to see the hideous mohawk go but he never imagined its removal will lay in his own hands. When Puck gave yet another one of his grins Kurt sighed, knowing he had lost, “Get in the tub.” Puck hopped into the tub and perched himself in the middle of it. Despite Kurt’s reluctance Puck had complete faith in him, it was a simple clean shave and not even of the whole head- how hard could it be? And knowing who he was dealing with he knew that Kurt would never let him walk around with an uneven haircut if only to save face with their friends.

Kurt laid out his kit on the bathroom countertop and pulled out the smock, airing it out and tying it around Puck’s neck. To Puck’s credit he didn’t even roll his eyes at the fact that Kurt had an actual hairdresser’s smock. Kurt carefully plugged the machine and kneeled before the tub, his face determined and lips pursed. Puck grabbed Kurt’s face between his hands and kissed him,

“Relax babe,” He whispered against Kurt’s lips, “You’re going to do great.” Kurt nodded and tried to smile, Puck sighed, if Kurt was going to keep looking like he was on his way to the guillotine he would have to call the whole thing off which would be a real shame because the more Puck thought about it the more he liked the idea of a shaved head, at least this time it would be because someone wanted him this way and not because of his mother’s hysterics. Kurt rose to his feet again and switched the machine on and Puck lowered his head to give him more room to work. There was something very soothing about the buzzing of the machine and the smooth glide over his skin and Kurt had the softest hands ever.

“All done!” Kurt announced just as Puck was ready to snooze, and he blinked and looked up at Kurt, who was holding out a small mirror with a slightly nervous smile.

“Nice work, babe.” Puck grinned as he ran his hand over his shaved scalp, he didn’t look half as badass as he used to but he looked hot, maybe a little older, but that couldn’t really hurt, right?

“You should take a shower before you start to itch all over.” Kurt said as he carefully gathered up all the chopped curls in Puck’s lap to collect in the smock. Puck waited patiently until Kurt undid the smock and carried it over to the garbage can. Puck hopped out from the tub, shaking his limbs back into action. Kurt was cleaning the haircut machine over the sink and Puck wrapped his arms around his waist burying his face in Kurt’s nape.

"Join me?" Kurt looked up, catching their reflection in the mirror, and watching as Puck kissed his way along his neck, to suck gently on the spot right under Kurt's ear that made him practically swoon. Puck could feel Kurt's skin heating under his lips and smiled, Kurt was so easy to blush- but he was the bravest person Puck has ever known and he had yet to back down on a challenge, "I want you naked and wet," He whispered in Kurt's ear, feeling with satisfaction the tremor that ran down Kurt's back, "I want to soap up every inch of your skin and then make you all dirty again with my hands and my tongue until you scream my name!" Kurt shivered again, his breathing speeding up, Puck was playing dirty, but Kurt couldn’t deny that he loved it. He turned, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck, looking straight into Puck's eyes,

"How badly do you want to see me naked?" He asked lowly and Puck couldn’t help but grin, Kurt may be very new to the whole concept of foreplay but, boy he was learning fast!

"So. Very. Badly." He answered, punctuating each word with a kiss. Kurt smiled and pushed Puck back so that he could start working on his clothes. Sex or no sex, there was no way he was letting a horny, grabby Puck next to his precious wardrobe!

Puck leaned back against the sink, watching Kurt take off his clothes- it was an equally fascinating and frustrating process, because to Puck it felt that no matter how may buttons and zippers Kurt opened, there were still just as many still to go through. Maybe when they could finally leave Ohio for good he'd try and convince Kurt to move to a warm place like Tel Aviv, or Cancun just so he would be forced to wear less clothes. It was truly amazing how Kurt could disrobe for five solid minutes and no new skin would be revealed when all of a sudden there he was naked, all creamy skin and blushing prettily. Puck pushed himself off the countertop, popping open his jeans and stepping out of them on the way to the shower, collecting Kurt in the process.

The hot water was cascading down their backs as Puck pressed Kurt against the cool tiles. Kurt could feel a shiver running down the length of his body, this was so hot, and so new and Kurt loved the fact Puck could just ask him to take a shower together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Puck's lips landed on Kurt's neck, seeking sensitive spots on the wet skin while the hot water rained on his new shaved scalp. To be perfectly honest this was the first time he's ever showered with a lover- all the women he's ever been with young and older considered the shower as a place to get clean after Puck soiled them, not a place to actually have sex in. the fact that Kurt not only let himself be dragged to the shower but seemed to actually enjoy himself, if the noises he made were any indication, was beyond sexy.

Dropping down to his knees Puck smiled up at Kurt who was panting and flushed by the combination of heat and arousal. Looking up Puck was quite pleased with himself seeing Kurt's eyes tightly shut and his breath coming out in small gasps. Sucking cock was not something Puck ever thought about before Kurt, mostly because none of his previous sex partners had one. He's always thought only girls and sissies sucked cock, but sucking Kurt's cock was something Puck realized he not only enjoyed but actually liked doing.  
Kurt had the most beautiful cock, to start with, and even though this was actually the first cock Puck had touched other than his own, he'd seen plenty of them in the locker rooms before. Kurt's cock was pale and sender just like it's owner, and just like it's owner it blushed prettily, and it tasted good, which surprised Puck quite a bit the first time he took it into his mouth, but if Puck was truly honest with himself, the thing he liked most about Kurt's cock was the smell. Kurt never smelled like other guys did, even guys freshly showered, and wearing deodorant, after-shave and cologne. He didn’t exactly smell like a girl either but it was closer to a girl's scent than a boy's. The only place Kurt smelled like a man was his junk, and Puck loved it, it was one of the most arousing things Puck has ever experienced and at first it freaked the hell out of him because he's never got a hard-on in the locker-rooms or from smelling other guys, but now that he's been sleeping exclusively with Kurt for almost three weeks and he wasn’t anywhere near tired of it, Puck was forced to reach the conclusion that it was Kurt who was making him feel this way. Kurt, with his beautiful blue eyes, and pretty rosy cheeks, Kurt whose voice was so clear and so abundantly sexy while fucking, Kurt with those super flexible limbs and the most tasty cock in the world.

Puck could feel Kurt's fingers flexing against his scalp, in a desperate attempt to grab on and push Puck forward and Puck nearly smiled, he knew Kurt would miss his mohawk before long but that didn’t make Puck regret shaving it. Kurt's hips were shaking now, and Puck had to grip them tight so that Kurt won't thrust into this mouth and gag him. Kurt was close; he could feel the tension building and increased his efforts. Reaching over, Puck's hand found Kurt's balls, fondling them and hollowing his cheeks for better suction. Kurt came with a short cry, his whole body it seemed, flushed. Puck gingerly rose to his feet, the hard floor wasn’t merciful on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Kurt who looked dazed and felt like he was made of jelly.

Kurt opened his eyes, Gaga, he just loved the way Puck gave head, it was like he's been taking classes! And while Kurt sincerely hoped that was not the case he was very appreciative of the end result. His knees felt like buckling and Kurt let them, sinking slowly to his knees. His head felt fuzzy with the combination of steamy heat and his recent orgasm and he found himself staring at Puck's cock which was hard and flushed and dripping with water and precome. Kurt was so mesmerized by the movement of the droplets that without thinking he stuck his tongue out to follow their progress.

Above him Puck held his breath, he didn’t dare to make a sound or move in case he startled Kurt into stopping. Kurt giving him a blowjob had been one of his fantasies and he couldn’t really understand Kurt's reluctance to do so but he didn’t push Kurt either. Puck has had so much sex in his young life already that at the tender age of 18 he was already pretty nonchalant about diving head first into new sexual experiences, but Kurt, Kurt was like and angel he was seducing and inciting from his heavenly pedestal and while Kurt opened up to the idea of sex like most flowers to summer rain it still took him time to adjust to new things and Puck was all for giving him as much time as he needed.  
Puck gently laid his hand on Kurt's head while Kurt continued chasing the water droplets with his tongue, because while licking was fun and Kurt's tongue sublime Puck needed more and if Kurt wasn’t up to it he was more than fine with finishing himself off with his hand but in that case he needed Kurt to get out of the way. Instead of pulling back, Kurt brought his mouth to Puck's cockhead and gently sucked, Puck looked down and seriously felt like crying with joy because Kurt on his knees, with his lips wrapped around Puck's cock was a dream come true.

It definitely wasn’t the best blowjob Puck has ever received in his life, that was for sure, but it was definitely the one he enjoyed most. Kurt's hands landed on Puck's hips, pushing him forcefully onto the wall while Kurt took his time getting to know Puck's cock form a new angle. Puck winced as Kurt's teeth grazed his sensitive skin, but didn’t say a word. While there was not enough hard sucking for his liking and a little too much teeth involved, there was also definite potential for rapid improvement. None of this, though, stopped Puck who was already on edge from coming hard in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt, who hasn’t been expecting the onslaught of tangy fluid in his mouth pulled back coughing and splattering to rinse his mouth violently under the shower spray, and Puck would have probably been more offended had he not been so sated and happy with the recent development to their relationship. Pulling Kurt back to his feet, Puck buried his face in Kurt's neck,

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered as he wound his arms around Puck's waist. This was probably going to be one of the only chances they got to be together alone like this and he's gone and blew it with the world's worst blowjob… frankly- he wouldn’t blame Puck if he wanted to go home and never speak to him again after that.

"Are you kidding?" Puck said as he lifted his head with a brilliant smile, "That was awesome!" Kurt looked dubious but Puck didn’t give him time to start berating himself for the less than stellar performance and reached for the shampoo. Kurt smiled slightly as he took the bottle from Puck, ordering him to turn. Relief was washing him like a tidal wave and almost causing his knees to buckle again. He carefully washed Puck's head, massaging his scalp gently and making sure to soap his shoulder thoroughly as well to make sure no pesky little hairs were left. Puck let out small satisfied noises, closing his eyes and giving into the feeling of Kurt's amazing fingers, when all too soon for his liking Kurt pushed him under the spray and told him to rinse. When Puck opened his eyes and reached for the shampoo bottle to return the favor, though, Kurt stopped him,

"That's ok, I can do it." Puck smirked sexily and leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear,

"Yeah, but it's much sexier this way…" The color on Kurt's cheeks deepened but he refused to budge,

"Why don’t you let me finish here while you go wait for me in the bedroom?" He gently pushed Puck out of the shower area. Puck, looking serious now, with a hint of worry, turned to Kurt,

"Babe, are you alright?" Sure, Kurt had this weird thing about people touching his hair but Puck didn’t think it would matter right now, not when Kurt's hair was went and plastered to his skull like this,

"Everything is fine," Kurt said and kissed Puck lightly to prove his point, "I just like to wash my hair myself, there's a certain way I like it done." Puck still looked unconvinced, especially when Kurt's whole face flushed red, all the way to the tips of his ears, but he let go of Kurt and headed towards the cupboard where the towels were. Wrapping one around his waist he saw Kurt still watching him from behind the glass screen of the shower and waiting for Puck to leave. At the bathroom door he turned back to Kurt,

"Just hurry, ok?" Kurt nodded with a small smile and Puck left the steaming bathroom, confused and little bit offended. Toweling himself vigorously he dropped the towel on the floor and slipped into Kurt's bed, shivering a little when the cool sheets touched his heated skin.

What the hell was so secret about the way Kurt washed his hair? Was his hair magical or something, and if Puck accidently pulled a hair out the magic will be lost? Puck shook his head to himself, this was ridiculous! Maybe Kurt was using a special shampoo made out of illegal substances, like babies' placenta or rhino's horn; some super rare tiger's scrota or something and he didn’t want Puck to know about it? Oh, gods, Puck hoped it wasn’t it because if he's been touching babies' placenta every time he touched Kurt he will never be able to do that again! Looking towards the door Puck contemplated sneaking to the bathroom and peaking through the keyhole to find out what Kurt was doing, but he had a feeling Kurt would find out and never speak to him again if he did. Sighing loudly in frustration Puck punched the pillows into submission and tried to think of something else.

Kurt waltzed into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, with his hands full of their discarded clothes and his hair blow-dried. Puck looked suspiciously at the soft, dark locks as if they personally offended him. He couldn’t, of course, detect any illegal substances on Kurt's head but he did have to admit that he liked his hair better when it was falling on his forehead rather than sticking up. Dropping the clothes and towel on the floor Kurt crawled into the bed, wrapping himself around Puck, who jerked his head back so that Kurt's hair won't touch him.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked softly, frowning at Puck's bizarre behavior, usually when he had Kurt fully nude in bed he didn’t waste any second in tackling him,

"Please tell me you don’t use a shampoo made out of babies' placenta!" Puck blurted, still looking strangely at Kurt's hair, as if afraid it will attack him. Kurt made a disgusted face,

"What are you talking about?"

"Why won't you let me wash your hair?" Puck demanded and Kurt sighed, propping himself on his elbow to get a better look at Puck,

"I just like to wash and condition my hair, and then blow dry it and I thought it would be boring and tedious for you, that's all." He said, his eyes boring into Puck's, "I swear I'm not using anything illegal, all my beauty products are made of herbal extracts and none of them have any animal products and they haven’t been tested on animals either, I swear." Puck looked at Kurt's hair again,

"Can I touch it then?" Kurt took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to let go of some control eventually and nodded. Puck gingerly reached his hand and ran it through Kurt's hair, which was just as soft as it looked. Kurt let out a small purring sound and Puck smiled. Reaching up to kiss Kurt he ran his hands again through Kurt's hair, swallowing up the little moans Kurt was making and feeling his cock hardening against his thigh. Puck pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, trying to flip them over, but Kurt was too quick for him, rising to his knees and pushing Puck's shoulders into the mattress.

"Don’t move." Kurt warned and Puck nodded slightly, he never said anything to Kurt and hardly ever stopped to think about it but he loved it when Kurt took control over their sex games, and he was doing it more and more lately as he was getting more and more comfortable with their intimacy. Kurt crawled over to the nightstand and got the supplies out, before returning to Puck with a soft smirk. While Kurt still wasn’t altogether comfortable with his new 'sexy' status he was learning quickly how to smile and bat his eyelashes and lick his lips seductively, much to Puck's delight.

Returning back to Puck, Kurt slithered on top of his boyfriend, pushing the covers back and dropping the condoms and lube next to Puck's head. Kurt wasn't entirely sure what brought on the bout of self-confidence, it could be the fact that he had finally gotten over the blowjob hurdle and survived to tell the tale or maybe the combination of hot water and Puck finally melted the part of his brain responsible for his inhibitions, and wouldn’t that be nice?

Puck looked up, locking eyes with Kurt as he watched Kurt reaching for the lube. Again he was trying to move as little as possible, he wasn’t sure what Kurt's plans were but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy them and he didn’t want to scare Kurt into shutting himself down and refusing to reciprocate. Reaching over Kurt pulled out one of the condoms from the box and handed it to Puck who put it in his mouth and was about to tear it open when Kurt rose to his knees. Kurt's heart was pounding loudly but he refused to let himself think beyond the lust in his boyfriend's eyes and brought sleek fingers behind him. Puck watched Kurt preparing himself and reached his hands to run on Kurt's thighs, he was so hard and so turned on by this that he wasn’t at all sure he'd be able to hold off his orgasm long enough for Kurt to actually ride him.

Kurt blinked his eyes open, not sure when he'd closed them and looked at Puck again, his eyes were almost completely dark and chest heaving with effort to hold back his climax. Kurt smiled softly and reached for the condom still sticking out of Puck's mouth. His teeth were clenched so hard that Kurt simply grabbed the condom foil and ripped it open using Puck's teeth as counterpoint. He slowly rolled the condom down Puck's length while Puck seemed to regain awareness and spat the foil corner from his mouth. Kurt was positively shaking when he guided Puck's cock inside himself but he couldn’t tell whether it was the excitement or the effort. They both let out a long breath when Kurt finally sunk all the way down and Puck's hands gripped Kurt's thighs hard enough to leave bruises as he helped his boyfriend rise and then sink back down again. Puck was entranced, he would never ever get tired of seeing his cock burying itself in Kurt's impossibly tight ass, and he would never get tired of the way Kurt looked when he had Puck's cock inside him.

Kurt leaned back, placing his hands on Puck's thighs to keep his balance, giving Puck a perfect view of his own cock, jutting out proudly hard and already leaking, as he slowly worked himself up and down on Puck's cock. He could probably keep this pace for ages, just moving fluidly, while angling Puck's cock to brush his prostate, and to Puck it seemed like Kurt was in some sort of trans, but that wasn’t cutting it for Puck who was so close already.

Rising up Puck grabbed Kurt's shoulders, startling the dark haired boy from his hypnotic movement. Kissing Kurt hard Puck pushed him backwards slipping out in the process and swallowing Kurt's disappointed moan. Kurt automatically spread his legs, pulling Puck on top of himself, begging silently for Puck to come back and Puck gladly did. Setting a quick pace, Puck buried himself over and over again in tight heat, his need to come so great but he still needed to feel Kurt's tight channel clenching around his cock. Palming Kurt's cock, Puck was working both of them to completion as fast as he could; Kurt dropped his head back, his cries becoming more desperate and high-pitched. The combination of Puck's hand and cock was driving Kurt so close to the edge he couldn’t even tell when was the moment he tipped over, but he was, spiraling down through his orgasm and clenching hard around Puck, who let out a chocked groan and came as well.

Puck dropped heavily on top of Kurt, feeling like his body was full of stones and his muscles made of jell-o, Kurt, to his credit, just took it all in stride and hugged Puck tight instead of complaining about the weight. Puck buried his face in Kurt's neck, feeling the salt of Kurt's sweat under his lips and absentmindedly stuck his tongue out to lick Kurt's soft skin. Kurt let out a soft moan,

"I love you." The tongue on his skin halted and Kurt blinked his eyes open and swallowed hard. Shit, he wasn’t meant to say that! He's been thinking it often enough but he swore to himself he'd never say that out loud to Puck because Noah Puckerman was one of those guys that saying 'I love you' to was the quickest way to send them running out of the door as fast as possible and that was the last thing Kurt wanted to do. Puck lifted up slowly, and Kurt tried to relax his arms and let him because he wasn’t going to be as pathetic as to actually force Puck physically down. Looking into Puck's eyes he silently begged for Puck to forget what he had said and just chalk it down to his imagination or something, when Puck leaned down and brought his mouth to Kurt's, kissing him slowly,

"Good, because I'm totally crazy about you too, babe." Kurt felt his breath leaving his body in a rush of relief and he was glad he was lying down because he was pretty sure he would have fallen otherwise. Hugging Puck tight, now that he knew it was allowed he smiled jovially and kissed Puck over and over again,

"No one's ever said that to me before." He confessed lowly, knowing he was blabbing but right now he couldn’t care less, because Puck loved him and he wasn’t afraid to say it and Kurt was pretty sure that if Puck moved away and wasn’t holding him down anymore he'd be floating around the room like a very happy Kurt-shaped balloon.

"I hope not!" Puck growled as he brought his mouth to suck an impressive looking mark on Kurt's collarbone, causing Kurt to buck against him. Puck was actually quite pleased with himself right now, he knew he had feelings for Kurt for quite a while now but he was still glad Kurt was the one who took the first step, and mostly, he was pleased that he and Blaine hadn’t exchanged lovey-dovey 'I love you' declaration before, "I'm the only one allowed to say that to you, you're mine!" Kurt bit his lip to try and stop a smile, what was it about guys like Puck that brought out their Neanderthal side? Good thing Puck didn’t pull out a club and dragged Kurt back to his cave by the hair,

"I am?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound as dry and unimpressed as possible though he knew he was failing, and frankly didn’t care too much because if Puck wanted to play macho man it was mostly fine by Kurt,

"Of course." Puck raised himself up to his elbows to look Kurt in the eyes, he knew Kurt was a tad touchy feely when referred to as a girl and while Puck understood this, he had to admit he never actually felt this way towards any other girl, let alone said those words this way to anyone before so actually Kurt had nothing to complain about.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed deep in the back of his throat and Puck could feel the rumble going all the way down to his cock, "I like that. Does that means you're mine?" Puck could recognize a challenge just as easily as the next man, especially one as thinly veiled as this one, but luckily there was only one possible answer, and leaning down to kiss Kurt again he whispered against his lips,

"Always."

**..oo00oo..**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hands up, how many of you want to see that horrid mohawk go? I hate it! At least last season it was shorter and less messy but this season it's simply ridiculous. Mark Salling looks so much hotter with a shaved head. 
> 
> “What is that Puckerman, a squirrel glued to your head?” Yes, it is, Helen Mirren and I bow to you for saying it, and to your awesomeness in general. I wish my inner voice was Helen Mirren, I mean, it does on occasion speak with a British accent (especially after watching too much BBC) but it still sounds like me... :( 
> 
> I admit, there was a little too much hair talk in this story but I'm not going to apologize for it!
> 
> Tel Aviv has just recently won the title of the best gay city. Respect. 
> 
> I just learned that 'Glee' is going off the air for 7 weeks! SEVEN! That is serious fan abuse, Ryan Murphy!


End file.
